Discussioni utente:IlCthulu
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su ! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Efreet King. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sulla Wiki della Community Wikia (forum di supporto | blog) 20:14, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) Grazie :) 02:25, lug 28, 2013 (UTC) Unsigned Message Hey Seeker, i did not known you could talk italian. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 19:06, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Seeker listen. I just wanted to tell that I was wrong. I though that I was helping the wiki and now I realize the wrongs I have commited and I will tell why I did this. If you search on the block log of the english wiki, find the infinite blocked User: Emily Casterwill. She told me she was blocked without a reason and and she didn´t do anything at all so she told me to mess with the italian wiki and the one who blocked her was Lhikan and was here, and so she wanted a "revenge". For now, I will stop writing on the italian wiki and I will never return and you were right I do not known how to speak italian. When my block on the Huntik wiki ends I will prof that I have changed and I have finaly heard your warnings. I hope that you, Lhikan and all others can acept my apologies and I will return in 1 month and I will help to construct the wiki that the 2 missing administrators wanted to build. Sincerely, David 07 - 08 - 2013 (19:05) No, I am going to continue to right on this wiki, but then again, what can you do to stop me. I wanted you to know that all this time and I have been gathering information and I want you to be my messanger. Tell Lhikan that I am an old friend of him and that he should use a larger password. And Seeker, you´re next. It was pleasure gentleman, but I have a wiki to ruin, ah, sorry. I ment wikis. Arrivederci! Sincerely, Emily 07 - 08 - 2013 (20:18) :The Emily Casterwill account was disabled by Wikia… ~ Lhikan634 (talk) 20:02, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see now... (Some weird idea of vengeance) - Seeker11299 (talk) 20:08, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) The Great Lord David (discussioni) 20:18, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Finally, you and Lhikan have finally understodd, and it only took you 3 months. But what if I told that this is just the begining. You known seeker there are a lot of people in this wiki that are not what they say like the low ranking members, and with the 2 administor fools out of the way, you and your little friend are, how should I say powerless to stop me! 'P.S '- And if think that blocking on the Huntik wiki for infinity will phase me, you´re wrong, because I am already blocked for all eternity. I'm glad to hear it. - Seeker11299 (talk) 20:19, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) The Great Lord David (discussioni) 20:31, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Seeker, I just wanted to tell thay I have a deal. You ask Lhikan to tell me the reason why he block me and I will stop editing? And jus one more thing.It is you who are pathetic